Strange in the Dark
by 9KillerQueen9
Summary: -¿Y qué pasa si no quiero soltarte?…- dijo mientras dejaba delicados besos en el cuello de Seychelles- es que me canse de evitarte… me canse de fingir que me eres indiferente. ¿acaso no te das cuenta? "Seychelles encontró un desconocido en su habitacion"


**Hey!**

**¿Cómo andan? Espero que bien… ¡yo aquí con otro más de mis divagues!**

**Escribí este one-short después de escuchar una canción… * Unusual Way de la película Nine ***

**¿Por qué escribí esto? Porque amo el hetero de Hetalia… * aunque también amo el yaoi… jaja * y he aprendido a amar a esta parejita. Tsundere + tsundere = 3**

**Disculpen si he caído en el Ooc… es que aun soy nueva en esto… ¿perdón, si?**

**Disclaimer: ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y patrimonio de la humanidad (wtf?)**

* * *

><p><strong>UK x SEYCHELLES<strong>

**Strange in the dark**

En medio de bostezos, Seychelles se dirigía a su cuarto.

Se había reunido con Hungría en su habitación, para hablar de "cosas de chicas" no planeaba tardar mucho, pero el tema era tan interesante que cuando cayó en cuenta de la hora, se dio el susto de su vida al ver que ya era medianoche.

Rápidamente se despidió de Elizavéta, alegando que estaba cansada-y en realidad lo estaba- y se retiró.

Mientras recorría el oscuro pasillo que daba a su habitación, rememoró los acontecimientos del día de hoy. Lo usual, Inglaterra la llamó… insultó su té, se enfado con ella, la reprendió… pero hoy había algo diferente en el… pareciera que hoy la miraba de una forma diferente

"Quizás le sucede algo…" pensó, pero casi al instante sacudió su cabeza tratando de despejar su mente de esos pensamientos, después de todo ¿Por qué se preocupaba de él? No era más que un bastardo cejudo con aires de superioridad y delirios de mago

Al llegar a su habitación, la encontró completamente a oscuras, cerró la puerta suavemente, pero al voltear un par de brazos varoniles la tomaron de la cintura, y la acorralaron contra la pared, en una posición bastante incómoda.

Trato de gritar, pero inmediatamente sus labios fueron ocupados por un beso… ella trato de resistirse… ¡seguro era Francia! su primer impulso fue darle una patada en su "Alsacia" y así lograr zafarse del agarre. Pero de pronto, pareció reconocer al dueño de la cabellera rubia… el perfume… ¡_Ceux__sourcils étaient__sans équivoque__!_

_-¿Se- señor Inglaterra?- _gritó cuando él separo sus labios de los de ella momentáneamente

_-Yes- _respondió él, con la voz un poco entrecortada

_-¡¿Que- que demonios estás haciendo pervertido? ¡Esto no me gusta! ¡Suéltame ahora!- comenzó a patalear y a removerse ¿Quién se creía ese idiota? _

Lentamente, él, en vez de responder, introdujo su mano izquierda bajo la falda de Sey sin pudor alguno, recorriendo con sus manos sus bien torneados muslos

_-¿Y qué pasa si no quiero soltarte?…- _dijo mientras dejaba delicados besos en el cuello de Seychelles_- es que me canse de evitarte… me canse de fingir que me eres indiferente. Ya no quiero ser un caballero contigo… me provocas demasiado ¿acaso no te das cuenta?_

_-Descendez-moi de vous perverti!_

_-¡Bloody hell Seychelles…! deja de hablar francés… y no me pidas que te suelte… no puedo y no quiero hacerlo. Cálmate y disfruta_

Un inesperado jadeo abandonó su garganta a pesar de que se había esforzado por contenerlo. Pero es que era casi imposible ante incesante caricia entre sus piernas. Su respiración se había hecho ligeramente más pesada, y sentía el calor que la sofocaba y se reflejaba en sus mejillas sonrojadas. Sin que se diese cuenta, de manera instintiva, empujó sus caderas para que el roce de los dedos de Inglaterra fuer más cercano

_**-¿You like it?**__**-**__ murmuró Inglaterra besando el cuello de Sey sin descaro- Dime, ¿me deseas? Dime que esto no te gusta… _

Seychelles clavó sus uñas en el brazo de Inglaterra mientras trataba de alejarlo; cuando él la besó de nuevo ella le dio una mordida, cortándole en labio

_-S-suéltame te he dicho…-_

Arthur solo se limpio la sangre y sonrió de forma ladina. Las manos del joven se habían escurrido una vez más debajo su falda, recorriendo su piel con insistencia, a la vez que su mirada se centraba en ella para disfrutar de las reacciones que sus caricias generaban. Aun cuando ella se esforzaba en contenerse, su cuerpo la traicionaba. Cada toque, cada movimiento de ese hombre, arrasaba con su razón. Era como si supiera donde y como tocarla, porque no había desperdicio alguno en las caricias de sus dedos; sin importar lo que hiciera, terminaba por desatar oleadas de placer en ella.

_¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? ¿Por qué lo disfrutaba?_

_-No trates de negar que esto te gusta, se que lo disfrutas tanto como yo- Arthur comenzó a desprender lentamente los botones de la camisa de Sey, dejando al descubierto uno de sus hombros el cual comenzó a besar y lamer_

_Sey cerró sus ojos y trato de articular una respuesta coherente, y que Inglaterra s diera cuenta de que ella no quería nada con el…_

_¿Aunque… en realidad quería alejarlo? ¿Le parecían tan repugnantes sus caricias? ¿O sus labios eran insoportables? Quizás no…_

Pero no alcanzó a contestar, puesto que los labios de Arthur se posaron sobre su cuello, robándole el aliento y las palabras. Su boca recorrió cada centímetro de su piel mientras las manos masculinas exploraban a voluntad cada rincón de su cuerpo. Seychelles se sentía en el cielo… en el más sucio y lujurioso cielo… y le encantaba. Su boca se abrió y un gemido prácticamente inaudible abandonó su garganta. Una vez más, su cuerpo aprobó las caricias que le estremecían. Estaba tan excitada, y se sentía tan bien, como nunca antes.

No sé dio cuenta de en qué momento giró el rostro, buscando apresar los labios de Arthur con los suyos. Sus manos se olvidaron de apartarlo, para escabullirse entre las ropas de Arthur con la intención de despojarle de ellas. Por encima de la tela acarició los definidos músculo de su torso, delineándolos con la punta de los dedos.

Jamás hubiera pensado que ese chico flacucho y quejoso tuviera tan buen cuerpo… ¡era tan sexy!

_-¿Estas consciente de que hacerlo detrás de la puerta no es la mejor idea?- _preguntó el, mientras separaba sus labios…_-Vamos a la cama… si tu quieres…- _

_A pesar de la oscuridad, Sey pudo verle el rostro. Parecía como si todo el ímpetu anterior se hubiera esfumado… ¿le había preguntado? quizás si era un caballero después de todo_

_-Esperaba que dijeras esto en algún momento_…-susurro ella en medio de un gemido- _aunque tampoco me desagrada la aventura de hacerlo en este lugar_

_-Bloody hell! Y luego me llamas pervertido…-susurro Arthur en medio de otro beso_

La sensación de sentirse atrapada entre él y la pared de piedra, dejó de ser incómoda, para tonarse placentera. Él la había tomado en brazos, y sin separar sus labios la había llevado a la cama. Esas manos inquietas que habían arrancado gemido tras gemido de su garganta, dejaron de ser suficientes. Seychelles lo quería a él, y Arthur estaba dispuesto a tomarla.

¿Cuándo había dejado que esto sucediera? Ahora lamentarse ya era en vano, pero ella no lo hacía.

No había forma de apagar esa llama de pasión que el despertarse en ella. La única manera de saciarse era Arthur, nada más. Así, se dejó llevar. Permitió, rendida a sus caricias y a sus besos enardecidos, que hiciera con ella lo que quisiera. No habría ningún tipo de resistencia por su parte

_-Au diable__tout! __Muéstrame tu encanto inglés…_

_Arthur depositó pequeños besos en su cuello, antes de responder muy quedito y seductoramente- i'll make you burn, baby…_

_Por ello, en el frenesí de besos ansiosos y salvajes, poco pudo hacer sino enredar sus piernas alrededor de él cuando Arthur la levantó para acomodarla a la cama. Rodeó su cuello con las manos y retomó la desenfrenada lucha de sus labios y lenguas, en espera del momento __**en que se hicieran uno.**_

_Lentamente, dolorosamente lento, Arthur la despojo primero de su camisa… luego prosiguió a desabotonar los dos botones de su falda, hasta que finalmente la despojó de sus prendas interiores. Ella hizo otro tanto con la ropa del, pero con más velocidad y presteza, sonrojándose un poco al darse cuenta de que él estaba observando su cuerpo desnudo con atención. Arthur comenzó a besar cada parte de ella con vehemencia, mientras ella enredaba sus finos dedos en el sedoso pelo rubio del inglés_

Arthur mordió y beso cada parte del cuerpo de Seychelles, marcándolo como suya para siempre. Sey se retorció de placer, mientras pensaba que Arthur era una caja de sorpresas… La había llevado al placer de una forma insospechada, y hasta ahora le había hecho cosas que ella jamás pensó de él. ¿Sería eso a lo que se refería Gilbert? En esos momentos, Sey no pensaba con claridad, pero estaba segura que nadie podía ser mejor que Arthur.

La pasión fue aumentando entre beso y beso, mientras se dedicaban a explorarse el uno al otro. Arthur se movía magistralmente. Sey sonrió, jamás ni en sus más locas fantasías imaginó esta situación.

Arthur la miró directo a los ojos mientras separaba sus piernas

_-Y-ya lo harás…?_ Sey logró articular

_-Shh.. Sí, pero lo haré despacio… en verdad no quiero lastimarte…-_

Ella lo miro con dulzura, el contraste entre ellos dos era evidente, la piel, los ojos, el cabello… pero ahora, estaban a punto de fundirse, de convertir en uno sus almas y sus cuerpos en un acto que los llevaría a la cima del placer

_-S-solo hazlo… confió en ti… no me lastimaras-_

Gimió al sentir la deliciosa presión mientras se adentraba en ella. El inglés encontró una vez más sus labios, ahogando entre los suyos el jadeo que el fugaz momento de dolor y desconcierto que selló su completa entrega a él. Sin embargo, el placer sustituyó rápidamente a cualquier otra sensación mientras sus cuerpos se enfrascaban en una apasionada danza, armonizada por la sinfonía de jadeos que no tenía caso disimular; un erótico baile que guiaba hasta el clímax. Sus naturalezas dominantes y combativas luchaban por prevalecer una sobre la otra tornando el acto mucho más erótico y placentero

Poco a poco, con creciente intensidad, el sensual vaivén de sus cuerpo se hizo más íntimo, más descontrolado.

-Mnng… Ar-Arthur… esto es…aaah- Sey se estremeció cuando la cúspide del placer llegó a sus sentidos.

-Y-ya llego…- Se aferró a él con todas las fuerzas que le restaban, sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba al caer víctima de la misma sensación que arrasase con ella segundos antes. La isleña se abandonó en sus brazos. Ocultó la cara en el pecho de Arthur, donde escuchó el acelerado latir de su corazón y el pesado ritmo de su respiración desbocada.

Entonces, una densa calma se apoderó de ambos cuerpos sudorosos

Ninguno se movió. Permanecieron estáticos mientras sus cuerpos regresaban lentamente a la normalidad, abandonando todo rastro del intenso momento que acababan de compartir.

Una gota de sudor resbaló de la frente de Arthur y fue a parar al pecho de Sey

Arthur la sintió gemir levemente en su oído mientras el besaba su cuello con ternura.

_-Ce fut… intense-lentamente se acercó al oído de Arthur- ¿Esto significa algo entre nosotros?_

_-Y-yo… Seychelles…-Arthur se veía cohibido, en total contraste con el hombre de hacia unos minutos- No significará nada que tu no quieras… me siento como el pervertido de Francia… ¿what the hell i was thinking?_

_Ella sonrió y deposito un tierno beso en los labios del sonrojado inglés para calmarlo- Mon amour quiero que esto signifique algo… __**i love you… aunque seas un viejito quejoso, pervertido, cejudo y mandón**_

_**-Oye! Que estás diciendo! No soy viejo… es que te llevo algunos años… but I… I…-**_

_**Ya puedo tomar mis propias decisiones. Eso es suficiente para mí**__. Ahora duerme, aunque seas el presidente del consejo estudiantil y yo tu "secretaria" no podemos darnos el lujo de llegar tarde- _Seychelles se quedo dormida abrazando a Arthur, mientras que este la observaba con algo parecido a una sonrisa en los labios

_**In a very unusual way… y love you too, Seychelles...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>GLOSARIO XD<strong>_

1) ¡_Ceux__sourcils étaient__sans équivoque__! = ¡Esas cejas eran inconfundibles !_

2) -Descendez-moi de vous perverti! = Suéltame pervertido

3) _-Au diable__tout! =Al diablo con todo_

_4) I'll make you burn, baby = te haré arder nena_

_5) __¿what the hell i was thinking? __= qué demonios estaba pensando?_

_6) In a very unusual way… y love you too, Seychelles = De una forma extraña… yo también te quiero Seychelles_

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo.**

**Me parece que el final es un poco soso… pero está bien *suspiro***

**¿Ven el botoncito de review? Denle clic y déjenme uno lindo!**

**Amo leer reviews!**

**Killer Q**


End file.
